A Father's Worry
by gabbysqueek
Summary: Yuki finally convinces Aido to let her visit her previous headmaster and adoptive father. Cain Cross is very worried about his "daughter" and asks for help from several people. I know this is a really bad summary, but hopefully the story is better. *Contains a few spoilers*


Hello!~ This is my first Vampire Knight Fanfiction, so I would appreciate it if you would rate and review! Thanks! Notes: This is a one-shot and it takes place in the manga world after Yuki *spoilers* turns into a pure-blood vampire and is *ahem* retained for a year. Thanks and enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters.

**_A Father's Worry _**

A quiet but firm knock sounded at the chairman's office. Surprised, Cain Cross looked up from his endless pile of papers as the door opened. A girl with long brown hair glided into the room with inhuman grace. The headmaster's heart quickened as his mind automatically went to the lady he had met so many years ago...A small misstep shook him from his revere as the girl tripped over her ridiculously high heels. He smiled, only his Yuki would trip after becoming a pure-blood vampire.

"Headmaster, I've come to visit you. Do you have any spare time?" Yuki Cross, or the newly found princess Yuki Kuran, sat ramrod straight in the hardwood chair. He smiled inside, no man would refuse a pure-blood's request if he wanted to stay alive, not that she would ever do that. The chairman pushed up his glasses and allowed them to reflect the little sunlight in the room.

"Call me daddy, Yuki. Maybe then I'll allow you to visit." His voice was a playful sort of serious, but inside he really wanted her to say it. Any other reaction than the one he was expecting, and it would mean that she had changed. He only hoped it wasn't for the worse. His little girl had been locked away too long—such things can change anyone. Her face relaxed a bit as the face he knew very well appeared.

"No, aren't I bit old for this?" He smiled as he came up and glomped her. She sat straight, refusing to back down. Inside, he was happy. She hadn't changed for the worse. A hand not-so-gently grabbed the back of his long overcoat.

"Kindly let go of Yuki-sama. Yuki-sama, please act like a lady of the Kuran family." Aido Hanabusa dragged the headmaster upright before letting go. He turned around to face Yuki with exasperation. Cain smiled, the once problematic vampire was now babysitting an unwilling Yuki. He knew why, but it never stopped amusing him. After delivering his miniature lecture, Aido pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Headmaster, how are you? I haven't been able to see anyone for a year! It took me a whole month to convince this person..." Yuki nudged an unrepentant Aido before continuing. "...to allow me to visit you! A whole month, it is not like I asked him to count all the chickpeas in pantry." She laughed as her guardian flinched. The headmaster grinned too, the head of the Kuran family was known for strange punishments. Poor Aido had probably had to go through a ton of exotic punishments. The water bucket he had to balance on his head not two years ago was the headmaster's personal favorite.

"Yuki, I've been fine. More importantly, how are you? Being locked up for a year can change one's answer you know." Cain knew he was touching a forbidden subject, even if Aido's glare hadn't clued in him. He cared for his daughter and no one was going to keep him from asking. She looked thoughtful before her expression darkened a bit.

"Well, to tell the truth, some of it has been terrible. I'm not allowed outside whatsoever because "dangerous" vampires would try to kill me. I can't send letters unless I convince Aido to sneak them, which is really difficult to do. In the end, I always have to use my authority as a pure-blood." She stopped with a strange look on her face. Aido shifted uncomfortably as she smiled at him sadly. Cain gestured for her to continue.

"Other vampires, even ones I knew before I turned, refuse to visit because Kaname ordered them to leave me alone. Kaname's killing all the other pure-bloods and doesn't tell me anything. I know he is doing it, but he still won't talk to me about it. You know, during the monthly visit I get from him. I just don't understand why, but I will figure it out." Her voice was determined even as her hands shook softly in her lap. The chairman was surprised that she knew as she had been utterly isolated. He looked towards Aido and had the answer. Only one person was both foolish and informed enough to tell her about Kaname's personal exploits. The blond hair vampire had taken her shaking hands in his own, lecturing her about showing such obvious emotion. Hypocrite, the chairman fondly thought, you obviously care for her.

Yuki shook herself and became her normal cheerful self. They all talked generally for a bit, enjoying the company of each other. The chairman called for a parfait and gave it to the sparkling Yuki. She took a spoon despite Aido's protests and ate the whole thing as the chairman filled in them about recent events. Soon, it was time for them to go.

"One last question, headmaster. How is Zero?" Yuki asked it casually as opened the office door. Cain thought carefully about his answer. However, she would appreciate a straight-forward answer the best. He came up and pulled her into a hug before telling her.

"He still hates you. Sorry, but you know his plans to kill you. Keep Hanabusa-kun with you when you leave, okay?" She returned his hug tightly. The headmaster looked down at her sadly. When did his children start this? It hurt that he couldn't do anything. She left his embrace and shook his hand. Yuki smiled cheerfully into his worried eyes before flouncing out the office door. Aido went to follow her. The chairman stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Can I trust you to stay by her side loyally? She has had enough hardships as it is and you are the only one who's care enough." He said it hesitantly, almost afraid of saying these wishes out loud. The blonde vampire stiffened at bit at the last sentence before composing himself. He looked around the room, as if making sure they were alone. Aido stepped forward so he could whisper in the chairman's ear.

"My loyalty shifted a long time ago to the sad caged butterfly who wishes for nothing but happiness. You have my word as a vampire of the Aido household and as her friend. I will do everything I can." The words surprised the headmaster, but he knew them to be true. He smiled grimly at the vampire before releasing his arm. He walked out the door.

"This is not what her parents wished for her." Cain whispered sadly.

"No parent wishes this life for their child, Cain Cross." Aido had come back into the room. The vampire had said it completely seriously. A bit surprised, the chairman nodded. A year ago, and he would have never said that. They both jumped as Yuki came running into the room. She grabbed her guardian's arm and pulled him along.

"If we don't leave soon, Kaname will find out. Hurry up please!" Aido looked completely worried as he pulled the laughing Yuki down the stairs and out the building. The chairman watched as the two ran across the courtyard to a waiting car. He laughed as his daughter tripped over her heels again, causing Aido to fall to the ground with her. He lectured her as they walked to the car a bit more slowly. Smiling, the headmaster closed the curtains and sat down behind his desk.

"I tried my best Yuri. May everything go well for that poor child. Please allow me to continue watching over her, along with her own white knight." A warm breeze whooshed in from the still-open office door. It gathered around him before disappearing all together. Cain Cross smiled as he sat down to finish his work.

_**The End**_

Thank you for reading this! Please R&R as well! :D

~gabbysqueek~


End file.
